I'm Here
by Quill of Thoughts
Summary: In the past two months, every tom I've approached has bolted in the other direction, and now it's Valentine's Day. How wonderful...  For UniqaChica's First Kiss contest. Electra/Alonzo


"Roses are red, violets are blue. I hate you, and you me too," I muttered angrily under my breath as I kicked an empty tin can as I walked down the path away from the Junkyard. I hated Valentine's day, and this was the worst. I had been about to ask Admetus out, or at least try to, yet he instantly walked over to Exotica and kissed her in the middle of the clearing. Damn her…yet he probably wouldn't have liked me anyways. It was always the same—I would walk up to the tom in question, and he would walk over to his new girlfriend or, if I was especially lucky, his new boyfriend. Just _once _I wanted someone to like me. Hell, I'd even turn _lesbian _if I could get my first kiss.

"What are you doing here at the wall, Lect?" the patched black and white tom asked me. I looked over at Alonzo, sighing slightly before answering him. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him, yet he was a pretty good friend.

"Running away," I said, deciding to be sarcastic like normal as I sat down against the wall. Alonzo sighed softly as he walked over to me.

"Who this time?" he asked me, knowing exactly what had happened when I got sarcastic. Realizing I could have been more subtle, I sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Admetus. He walked right over to Exotica when our eyes met," I replied, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone as I remembered him actually looking at me slightly scared before walking over to Exotica. Actually, I'm not even sure they had been together before if the surprised, albeit pleased, look on her face was anything to judge by. Alonzo laughed softly as he heard me, and he sat down next to me.

"You know, if you keep burning through toms at this rate, you'll be out of them by the time you're at your second ball. What is this, three this week?" he asked me, smiling slightly as he teased me. I shook my head, not really in the mood for it.

"Three this month, Onz. I don't work _that _fast," I replied softly. He took a deep breath, touching a paw to my knee. I didn't pull away from him, not really seeing any point to refusing the comforting gesture.

"You just need to find the right tom for you," he said, smiling slightly broader. I sighed deeply as I looked over at him, quite annoyed at those words. That's what every queen said when I told them about my latest venture to get a tomfriend.

"Who on earth could be the right tom? None of them will even give me a chance. Not even Tugger!" I said, slightly depressed at the thought that the flirt of the Junkyard had even refused me. In fact, he was probably the reason why no one would think to try and get close to me considering all the toms follow him, and he was the first one to refuse me two months ago.

"Well, aren't there any toms that are always there for you when you've been rejected by the others?" he asked me. I shook my head, trying not to cry as I thought over all the toms and who would ever talk to me. Needless to say, I didn't come up with any, considering no one even looked at me.

"No! There's no one who even looks my way," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He looked at me, before standing up and walking away, leaving me as I quickly straightened back up.

"I've got to get back to my patrol. I'll see you later, Electra," he said. I looked up at his disappearing figure, completely confused as to why he left. He never left me like that, even if I had been crying on his shoulder for an hour when Tumble had quickly planted a kiss on Etcetera.

"Onz?" I called, hoping he would come back and explain it to me. I stood up, before running after him. "Alonzo, what's wrong?" I asked him as I walked up to him, touching his shoulder. He pulled away from me roughly, not looking back at me.

"Go away, Electra," he said. I looked up at him, completely confused now by his unfamiliar tone. He rarely ever called me by my full name.

"Onz! What's wrong?" I asked him. He glared at me, as if I had missed something obvious. I quickly ran over the conversation we just had, trying to see if there were any clues in it.

"You act like I'm nothing. Lect, you say that there's no toms that look your way," he said, softening slightly. I nodded; it was an obvious fact of my life. "Lect, what about me?" he asked softly.

"What?" I asked him, taking a small step back, surprised at the question. I hadn't ever thought about him in that respect.

"What about me? I've always been there for you, after every tom completely rejected you. They've all rejected you because they know that _I _like you," he said. I stared at him, still surprised. "I told them I was simply waiting for the right time to tell you and that they'd be sorry if they started dating you."

"You?" I said bluntly, sounding almost annoyed. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned away.

"I should have known you wouldn't have liked me," he muttered. I shook my head quickly, touching his shoulder as my lips slowly curled into a smile.

"No…No, I didn't mean to sound like that, yet I just had always thought you had been with someone else. You actually like me?" I asked him, quickly liking the idea of being with him more as I thought about it. He rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around me, pulling me close and kissing me gently on the lips.

"Is that answer enough?" he said as he pulled away from me. I smiled broadly, nodding slightly. That was nice, especially as my first kiss.

"Yeah…I think it is," I replied softly as I looked up at him. He smiled broadly back at me, holding me close to him as his strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Now, Lect, is this what you wanted when a tom liked you?" he asked me. I grinned slightly before answering him.

"No, this is," I replied as I kissed him again. He grinned faintly against my lips before kissing me back.

* * *

**Author's Note!—So, don't ask me where the idea of Electra/Alonzo came up, considering I have no clue. Especially considering I like Cass/Alonzo better. Anyways, I was simply procrastinating on homework as I came across UniqaChica's First Kiss contest, so I decided to enter, despite the late hour and the overwhelming need to sleep. Anyways, I hope you liked this attempt at fluff…well, I'm not sure if I was aiming for fluff or angst. I think I might have failed on both counts…Oh well…Read, review and all that jazz, please!**


End file.
